Unusual life of Kamee Surge
by Kcarlie Beign
Summary: Kamee Surge is your ordinary girl who just wants to make it to college to dance. But, one day at the park, she meets a boy who soon enough changes her life around. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It started out as a typical day at the park, where I spend half the day listening to my iPod and dancing. The day which consisted of a bunch of girls there are screaming their lungs out for getting front row seats at the Connect 3 concert. To tell you the truth I absolutely did not like the band. They had great music but, I'm not into bands where kids are all over them. Even if they are mighty hot, I will not be one of those teenage girls.

Everybody b y now knows I'm going to college to be a dancer, and I'm one of the finalists every year in the talent show, and once I even won it. Yay Me. Anywho, I was just about to sit down and eat my lunch when I was tapped on the shoulder. "May I join you?"

"of course," I had replied. He was super cute with his cap on and curly hair hanging out if it, and the big oversized sunglasses and skinny jeans.

"My name is Nate," he smiled. "You're a great dancer, you know."

"Yeah, I've been told," I smiled back. "Names Kamee, Kam for short." I sat on my blanket and rummaged through my duffel bag. "You want something to eat Nate? Nate…. Last name?" I asked.

"Um…Brown, Nate Brown," He stuttered, "and yours?"

"Kamee Surge, you kind of sound familiar, like I've heard you before, hmmm," I wondered aloud.

"Yeah… I play in a band that is sometimes played over the local radio stations." His phone started to buzz, "Hello, geez Shane, I'm at the park having a look around, no, no one recognized, yes, well I'm having a conversation, got to go," he hung up and smiled. "He's being a dummy. We have a concert tonight, would you like to come?"

"You did know that Connect 3 will be in town tonight, right? Their concert will have everybody there, No one will be at yours." Nate just laughed and shook his head.

"There will be just enough people there, Most our regulars will be there anyway." I picked up my doritoes and chomped on them.

"Alright, I will come"

"Okay, My crew and I will pick you up at 5 but, I have to go. Shane keeps texting; I guess Jason got his hand stuck in the birdhouse again. Bye Kamee." Nate stood up.

"Wait! You don't know where I live." I hurriedly got up.

"I'll find out, no worries." He walked away down torward main street and turned on Becker Road. I got all my stuff together and threw it in my duffel bag and started my walk home. Ten minutes later I walked into my house to my sister blaring Connect 3.

"Montaque!" I screamed up the stairs, "shut that dang music off, please!"

"Just because you're a dummy and don't like my Shane doesn't mean you can tell me to shut it off. Mom's out buying tickets for me right now. I get to go to their concert, and she says you have to take me." My mouth dropped ten feet.

"NO!" I ran out of the room and grabbed my phone "Mom"

"Yes hunny?"

"How can you tell Monie I'm taking her to that disastrous concert tonight? I just made plans with a friend. "

"Well, change your plans and take your friend to see this band."

"See that's the point mom, he has a concert tonight and he's going to take me to watch it." I stomped around and angrily slammed on the couch.

"Alright, alright, I'll go with Monie. What time are you leaving hunny?"

"Five mom, he's coming to pick me up, well him and his band anyway." I looked at the clock and it read 2:45. "I've got to go get a shower mom, I've been dancing all day and I do not want to smell," I smiled.

"Alright, but I have to meet this guy." My phone started to buzz.

"Oh mom, I have someone on the other line. I'll ring you later," I pressed talk to answer the phone. "Hello, Kamee Surge here."

"Hey Kam, its Gina, What are you doing tonight?"

"I'm going out with a dude I met today at the park Complimented me in my dancing."

"O-la-la, Mama-mia, who is this hot stuff?"

"His name is Nate. I don't know where he goes to school but, he's in a band and he is super gorgeous," I screamed and jumped on the couch.

"So when is he coming to pick you up?"

"Five," I got off the couch and walked up to my room.

"Well, I'll be right over, mmkay?" She hung up the phone and I jumped in my shower. About 30 minutes later Gina came rushing into my room, "I'm here, now we have approximately an hour to get you around and ready for tonight. Let's go with black tights, miniskirt, your Ramones t-shirt, and high top converses," Gina said ransacking my closet. I walked out of my bathroom and she pushed me into the chair, starting to blow dry my hair. "I so want to meet this hunk of hot stuff."

"Gean, you've got a hunk of hot stuff rockstar boyfriend leave this dude alone, besides, he's mine," I laughed and started pulling on the clothes Gina pulled out for me.

Monie came rushing into my room, "Mom called, she said she's got tickets for me and 2 of my friends to go see my Shaney in concert. And do you know what the best part is? They are spending the night, SLEEPOVER!! I'm inviting Kayre, and Sulee. Kayre loves Nate, and Sulee loves Jason, so there will be no fights over Shane, my life, my heart, my love, because if I invited Mason, she would flip a lid and won't let me be Mrs. Grey."

"That's great Montaque, now GO AWAY!!!!!" She smirked and walked out of the room. I began to apply my make up for the night, which consisted of the natural look since any others are just retched."ugh, your sister is so, weird, were we like this when we were her age," Gina asked grabbing a brush and started braiding my hair into two loose pigtails. "um, Kam, who exactly is this Nate dude?"

"Why?" I asked as she finished my hair. I got up and finished dressing.

"Chica, there is a limo outside your house."


	2. Chapter 2

As I finished dressing I ran downstairs and out the front door and I see Nate walking up the sidewalk, "Um, yeah, you're early," I stated.

"Shane wanted to get to the show early. He doesn't like the people all over and we were bored," Nate smiled.

"All the people? You guys are going to have a few people; Connect 3 I heard is sold out. In fact my annoying little sister talks about only that. You want to come inside?" I asked opening the door wider.

"I really do but Shane is being a jerk, really, we best be going." He said wringing his hands.

"Okay, just let me go tell Monie and Gina I'm leaving," I slipped inside. "Okay guys, I'm leaving, tell mom we'll stop by later and she'll meet Nate. Gina, don't go through my emails or I will personally rip your head off. And yes you can spend the night." I grabbed my purse and cell phone and slipped out the door. I smiled at Nate and started walking.

"So, are Monie and Gina your sisters?" Nate asked opening the door to the limo.

"No, well Monie is. Her actual name is Montaque. Gina is just my best friend. She particularly lives at my house." I slid into the limo and put my seat belt on.

"Cute," Nate said getting in beside me. "Everyone, this is Kamee." There were two guys in the backseat. Both with straight hair and one with a bird house on his lap. "Kam, that's Shane," he pointed to the one with an 'I don't want to be here attitude, "and that's Jason, the bird house lover boy," he whispered the last part in my ear.

"Hi guys," I said. One simple hello, they kind of intimidated me. Shane looked like he was going to pounce on someone. And, Jason, well he looked so innocent he could make you do anything.

Jason looked at me after what felt like an hour, " so, what do you do, Kamee?"

"I'm in school right now, but I want to become a dancer. Although, there is no one from Littlestown becomes anything. I'll just become a manager at McDonalds and stay there for the rest of my life," I laughed.

"Ooh, Nate, maybe she could choreograph our dance for our dancers, and even be one," Jason clapped his hands together.

Nate hit his forehead and looked out the window, "oh, guys were here."

I looked out the window and we were at the Bringhame Community Center, "Um, Isn't this where the Connect 3 is performing tonight? Are you guys opening for them tonight? That's really cool." Shane laughed. I don't know if it was directed at me or not, but I am positive it was.

"Whoa Nate, you sure hooked a dense one." Shane replied, "We are Connect 3." I gasped. I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Shane, Nate, and Jason, Shane Grey, Nate Brown, and Jason White. "Way to wake up"

"Oh, Geez, I'm stupid," Nate helped me out of the limo.

"No, you're not stupid, you just don't want to waste your time daydreaming of the hottest boy band out there," Nate said leading me inside the building with his hand on the small of my back.

We tried to sneak in the building through the back, but like all the hopeless bands of Connect 3 some were scattered at all the entrances. And, because of my horrendously bad luck we just had to pick the entrance that my worst enemy Patricia Bonaliy was stationed. I was pulled to Nate's side as we failed to enter the building. "OOOH, Nate, my love, there you are! Remember me, Patty Bonaliy. You were staring at me the w-" She tried to drag on his arm.

"No, actually I don't remember sorry, If you will excuse us." He started guiding me up the stairs toward the entrance. I just happened to turn around and look at her pathetic face gaping at me.

"Geekazoid Surge! HOW DARE YOU steal MY man!!!" She turned and stomped away, while I just stood there smiling. I couldn't help but smile since she is the most insufferable girl in school. I smiled at Nate and continued into the building.

"So, like you to know each other?" Jason commented putting his arm over my shoulders.

"Not like I want to, we actually were best friends in elementary school but she wanted to do cheerleading while I was on the Math squad. She wasn't really smart and hated to be around me when we were doing homework. In her eyes I was making her stupid, but it's not like she wasn't stupid in the first place" I smiled. "So now she calls me geekaziod which doesn't bother me. In reality, being a wiz is way better than being a plastic."

"I totally believe so too, Kamee!" Jason ran into the costume room.

"Well, we best be getting our sound check done then I want to talk to you alright there?" Nate asked.

"Is it alright if I could watch," I said looking at my feet. I don't know why I am this nervous around him. I am never nervous around anyone. "I don't believe I have ever done that before, and it would be quite boring just sitting around here."

"Yeah, it is alright. I was hoping you would ask, but I didn't know if you would like to. You don't seem to like us, which is sad," Nate said showing me the way to the room.

"Hah, that's funny," I smiled. "I just didn't like the idea of a bunch of screaming fans running around someone who writes music for someone to connect to not attract a load of girls who think they are a chunk of hot meat." He stopped to look at me.

"So Miss Kamee Surge, you just don't like us because there are a million of girls out there wanting something that you know they will never get." Nate smiled and brushed my cheek. "You know what; you really do surprise me in many ways Kam. And that sure is a compliment." He turned back around and walked inside a room.

Once they were done with their sound check, the boys headed off to their dressing rooms to get around for the concert. Nate pulled me into his own, "Kam, how about you choose my outfit for tonight." Nate pulled me over to his closet.

"I think what your wearing right now is just fine." I skimmed over his outfit, it was just a pair of sweats with a tight Aerosmith shirt, "Okay, Maybe not. Go with the faded out skinny jeans, a white shirt and that vest. And wear hightop chucks, The red ones."

He walked over to me and grabbed my waist, "You should definitely be my new wardrobe manager." He picked me up and took me to the couch. "Now the boys and I have a preposition to make, well, more like me but who cares, we would like to know if you would be are new dance choreographer and lead dancer."

My mouth dropped, almost touching the floor. "Are you serious? That is crazy. But wouldn't I have to go on tour with you all and everything? I would have to leave my town and school. Would I have to be home schooled or something? Who will I be working with, moreover, what kind of talent will I be working with?" I just stood there in shock, the most famous pop band between all the girls wants me to be their lead dancer, and choreograph their show. Oh man.

Nate laughed, "You can have all the time you want to get your thoughts together and talk to you parents, but whether or not you do agree, I want you in my life. You're the most amazing person I've come across. And I've met a lot of people considering who I am. Just think about it please, and I really hope you do, it'll make my day fantastic." He put his hand on my cheek. Oh, I really wanted him to kiss me now.

"I'll think about it," I smiled and put my arms around him, "Thank you, and I want to be in your life no matter what too." And I soon find our face inching closer and closer, as I find his eyes are even more gorgeous the closer you get.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: After a extremely long writers block. Here is a chapter.. Lol.. Hoping you guys like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. :/**

**Chapter Three**

I was so ecstatic to hear that Connect 3 invited me to go on tour, teach them the choreography to their dancers, and be their lead dancer. I mean I am only a senior in high school and I haven't even had proper training in choreography.

It was weird watching the show from back stage. I would have never thought that this would ever happen to me. They were halfway through when Nate looked directly at me and winked. He looks so good out there with that guitar and that messy, curly hair. How come I never noticed how hot he is? I knew they were a good band, but since they were a boy band where every single girl fawned over them I stayed far away from their music.

"Okay guys! We're going to take a quick break. I promise we'll be back! Here is Allegheny Decadence presenting their debut album 'Love Like Ours!" Give them a huge applause!" Shane announced and walked off the stage with his crew.

"What did you think?" Nate said throwing an arm over my shoulders as I slid one around his back.

"It is awesome! Do you think I can bring my mom and sister and her friends back here?" I asked. "My sister, and my mom, would be really mad if they figured out I was back stage this entire time."

"Yeah, of course! " Nate smiled. "Here is some VIP passes." Nate said. I kissed him on the cheek and ran off toward my mom and sister's seat. I say my mom and my annoying little sister and her friends. "Hey Guys!"

"Ugh! What are you doing here?" Monie said with an attitude and put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I'm here for you to meet Shane. However, if you do not want to than by all means just sit here and be mean to the person who is only trying to be nice." I smiled at her and tried to walk away.

"What do you mean?" Monie grabbed my arm.

"The guy I met at the park today is the one who I was supposed to go to a concert of his, and who picked me up in a limo. That was Nate Brown. It just didn't register at the time who Nate Brown really was. He gave me VIP passes for you, Mom, and your annoying little friends." I said and started to guide them back stage. "Please, do not do anything to make yourselves look stupid."

I saw Nate and he waved me over. "Hello, you must be Kamee's mother? And you must be her sister Montaque?"

Monie screamed a little when he kissed her hand. "It is such a pleasure meeting you! You guys are like the best band ever! I like absolutely like love Shane!" At that time Shane looked over and saw my sister. His eyes widened and tried to hide. "Oh look! There is Shane!" And off went Monie.

"You met at the park?" Mom asked.

"Yupp, I saw Kam dancing and just had to talk to her. I actually asked her to dance with us. Well, technically I asked her to be our choreographer, as well as, our lead dancer. She said she obviously needed to talk to you and her father about it first."

"Really? Now would the position still be open after she graduates? And what about college?"

"Yes! The position will definitely be open. After this tour we are actually settling down in a small town like this so I can finish high school. I'll be a senior this school year also. Shane takes classes online for college and that's what I plan to do also. After our time is over, I want to be an accountant. Jason has a degree in forestry, and Shane supposedly wants to be a social worker." Nate replied.

"Interesting."

"Well, we got to get back." Nate kissed me on the cheek and walked back on stage. I blushed a million shades of red.

"Oh Kam! You have got a chrush!" Monie laughed and pretended to kiss the thin air.

I shoved her playfully and went to watch the rest of the concert. Boy is he handsome. Even if my parents disagreed with my decision, I know what I am going to do. I am going to go with them, obviously after I graduate. My mom might disagree with the fact that I won't be going to the International Academy of Dance, but it is my choice.

"Thank you Littlestown! Shane exclaimed as they left the stage.

"You guys were a-maz-ing!" Monie exclaimed falling in step with Shane. My mom fell into a conversation with Jason about birds, and I waited for Nate. When Nate came off the stage he hugged me. "Ready to head home?"

"Not really. That would me you will be going. I just met you, and I do not want you to leave. I know after I graduate I will be able to tour with you guys; however, I don't want you going and falling for any other girl than me." I do not know where the confidence is coming from. "You will be going to school where all these girls will be throwing themselves at you and you would have a whole crowd of girls to pick from and you would forget about me."

"Kam, I was entranced by you the moment I saw you dancing in the park today. No one moves as well as you. If I was to pick any girl from the swarm of girls, none of them would compare to you. As soon as we graduate from school I will come for you. You best be practicing. Can I take you home now? It is pretty late and I do not want you staying up too late." Nate slipped his hand into mine and led me through the crowd of fans and into the limo.

"Took you guys long enough," Shane said, "Please do not tell me you guys found an empty closet."

Nate hit him. "If we did, we still would not be here."

It was a long ride home. Nate whispered something in the driver's ear and proceeded to walk me to the door. The driver then drove away. "What is going on?"

"I decided I am going to stay a while." Nate smiled, "I wanted to make sure I remembered your face.

I unlocked the door and walked inside. Monie changed her plans and they decided to hang out at Yvonne's house. For that I was extremely happy to hear. I gave Nate a quick tour of my house and led him up to my room.

"By the way, I love the Ramones!" Nate said as he sat down on my bed. "Comfy!" I walked over to my guitar and started playing 'I believe in Miracles' by the Ramones. "You continue to surprise me." Nate walks over to my drum set and synchronizes with me.

"I love surprising people." I take off my guitar and sit on my bed. "When are you leaving town?"

"Tomorrow morning. Around 11." Nate replies and sits beside me. "I wish you can come with me." He puts his hand on mine.

I jump of the bed and run into my closet. I pull out my favorite Beatles tee. It's a large so I know it'll fit him, and my mom's old camera. You know the ones with instant pictures that you had to shake. That's it. Shake it like a Polaroid picture. "The Beatles are my all-time favorite band. And this tee here was given to me by my granddaddy before he passed away. So you always remember me you can have it." I then took the camera and took several pictures of us; a couple of which he kissed me on the cheek. I separated the pictures and gave half to him and half to me. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too, Kam. Thank you for these. I'll cherish them." Nate got a call on his phone from his driver. "I got to go." He frowned. I walked him to the front door.

I took his phone and programed my number, and then sent a text to mine so I'd have his. "Call me, okay." I tried to smile. All of a sudden, Nate pulls me into a bone crushing hug. He lifts his head up and actually kisses me. Not on the cheek this time.

"That's my promise to you that I'll be back." Nate said and walked away. I watched the car pull away and I shut the door. I slowly slid down the door and cried.

**R&R please :)**


End file.
